Him and Her
by Lt. Lysander
Summary: It's strange how things can change so rapidly in just a day, yet, all it takes is a single action, or a few words. Midnight Project; Oneshot.


**A/N: This was a midnight project. Strangely, I can only write this late at night. Not that my writing's ever any good to begin with.** **Anywho, I dedicate this fanfic to BlackCatNeko99 and Ade Mozart, seeing as they, like me, are fans of this pairing. I hope you like it.**

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. I do, however, own this fanfiction. Claim it as yours and I'll burn you alive.**

* * *

He turned and headed for the door. He'd barely taken two steps when he felt a hand grip his wrist.

"Let go of me, Miku," he said tiredly. He waited, but she still held onto him. He could feel his anger rising.

He glared at her, his voice deathly quiet. "Let. Go."

"No, Len." Their eyes met, and he could see the coldness behind her pleading eyes. She tightened her grip, but he shook himself free.

"What do you mean 'no'? You heard me. We're through." He let the iciness seep into his voice.

"No. We're through when I say we're through," she retorted.

Len laughed at this. "Since when are you the boss of me? You know damn well I don't take orders from anyone," he scoffed. "I'll see you around."

The cyan-haired girl stiffened. "Len Kagamine, don't you dare turn your back on me!"

The blonde stopped in his tracks. She hardly ever used his full name, but when she did, it was a sign. A sign of desperation.

He smirked. _If she's this angry, then this'll be a piece of cake. _He inhaled deeply as he faced her once more. "Fine. Tell me what you want then."

"Don't take that tone with me," she snapped at him. She opened her mouth to continue, but Len cut her off.

"No, Miku. You watch your tone. I've had to put up with a lot of your crap. You're narcissistic, you have a princess complex. You never respect my friends when they're around. Honestly, the list goes on and on. Even so, I've dealt with it. I learned to live with it, because I loved you. And honestly, I thought you did too." He stared at the wooden floorboards as he shook his head sadly. "Looks like I was wrong."

"What're you talking about? Of course I love you, Len…" Miku reached out to touch his face, but he batted her hand away. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"Don't lie to me. You know I hate being lied to. I know about you and Gumo. I know what you two did in the lab the other day," he growled. She looked at him, her mouth agape. He smirked bitterly; she could be a good actress when necessary, but her eyes would always give her away.

"I-it was just one time, I didn't mean any of it, I swear." She grabbed his sleeve. Tears were starting to show in her eyes, but he didn't care. From the moment she denied her actions, she'd already given herself away.

"One time? Miku, this is the third guy you've done it with. First with Kaito, then with Gakupo, and now this? Just admit it, you never loved me." He kept his voice low. His hands were balled up tightly into fists. "All this time I've trusted you, I've been by your side. I thought you were the one, but I couldn't have been more wrong."

A deafening silence fell upon them both, save for Miku's sniffles. Eventually, she stopped. She looked at him. He could see the regret in her eyes.

"Who told you about the lab?" she asked him timidly.

"Someone I can trust," he replied.

"Was it Gumi?"

Len froze. "So what if it was her?" He looked up at her. The pitiful, pleading look she'd had was gone, replaced with one of sheer anger.

"That useless bitch… I'm going to kill her," she muttered darkly.

"Don't you start talking about her like that!"

She glared at him. "Since when did you start caring about her?"

"I've always cared about her. You're just too stuck-up to notice," he replied coolly.

"Oh, and that's not wrong? You care about her and that's okay?"

Len laughed mirthlessly. "Miku, there's a fine line between caring for someone and snogging the living daylights out of them."

She rolled her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean there's a difference between looking out for someone and fucking three of your boyfriend's best friends," he growled. "I'll say this one last time: We're done."

Miku sneered. "You don't have to say anything. We were done to begin with," she laughed.

_We were done to begin with._

Len blinked. The words echoed in his mind, their meaning gradually sinking in. He closed his eyes. "You were just toying with me?" he muttered.

"Who in their right mind would ever want to be with you? Seriously, I can't think of a more pathetic excuse for a man than you."

Len looked up at her then, putting on as sweet a smile as he could muster. "Thanks for showing me who you really are, Miku. I'll see you around."

His job done, he turned and walked out the door. He could feel the coldness of her gaze bore into his back, but he didn't care. For the first time in a long time, he felt genuinely happy.

* * *

"How'd it go?" The girl rocked back and forth as the cool evening breeze blew across her face.

"Meh, could've been worse." He shrugged as he threw a stone. He watched as it skipped across the water's surface, leaving ripples in its wake.

"You sound pretty pleased with yourself. I thought break-ups were supposed to be sad?" She smirked as she pushed a lock of her emerald hair out of her eyes.

"Whoever told you that," he said as he skipped another stone, "has obviously never been in a relationship."

"Well, to be honest, my brother told me that," the girl replied slightly sheepishly. Len rolled his eyes at that.

"Figures. Whatever, tell him he can have Miku. She's through with me, and the feeling's mutual." He smiled as he sat down beside her, and sighed contentedly. His gaze wandered off into the distance as he enjoyed the tranquility around him. The sunset looked exceptionally beautiful today, a plethora of fiery colors lighting up the seemingly endless sky above him. It was early, but he could already see a few stars high above him.

He closed his eyes as he lay down in the soft grass. _I could get used to this, _he thought to himself. _The peace, the normality... A nice quiet life. _He exhaled, feeling somewhat satisfied despite the day's events. They enjoyed each other's company before the girl finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Len?"

"Yeah, Gumi?"

"I'm sorry for what my brother did." The emerald-haired girl bowed her head apologetically, but Len shook his head.

"Don't apologize for him. I don't care who started it. The main thing is she was unfaithful. and that's all there is to it. If he still wants her, I say go for it. But you're a pretty responsible younger sister, apologizing on his behalf. I never expected that from you." He grinned and reached out to pat her head, ruffling her already messy hair. She blushed a little as she avoided his eyes.

"Nah, I just feel that what he did was wrong. If I were in your shoes, I don't think I'd be so forgiving towards the one who caused a problem like this," she pointed out.

"Well, if you're as unlucky as I am and you end up with a playboy for a boyfriend, maybe you'll see what I mean." He laughed, but noting her quizzical expression, he hastily added, "Not that I'd wish that on anyone else."

Gumi giggled. It was certainly rare to see Len this way, flustered expression and all. _I suppose I should count myself lucky, _she thought to herself. In all the years she'd known Len, he'd only ever opened up to two people: his twin sister, Rin, and her. That said, it was rare to see him this expressive. Had Meiko and the others been here, he'd almost certainly put up his usual introvert act.

She sighed. While she was happy that Len was back to his normal, gleeful self now, she still felt disappointed. She'd hoped that Miku would be the one to bring him out of his shell for good, but alas, she couldn't have been more wrong. _I will never understand the way that girl thinks... She should be grateful that she has someone as loving as Len by her side, but no, instead she decides to play around with his feelings... _She pulled her legs close to her chest again, sighing inwardly. _And here I was thinking I'd get over my crush on him, but nope. Looks like I'm just gonna have to keep it secret... _She could feel her cheeks warming, and quickly buried her face in her knees.

Unnoticed by her, though, Len had been watching her the entire time. He scratched his head, puzzled as he was by her blushing.

"Hey, Gumi, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet for a while now," he asked as he shook her shoulder gently. She looked up, the look of concern in his ocean blue eyes causing her to blush even more.

"N-nothing, I'm fine. I was just thinking..." she murmured.

"Hm? What about?"

"Well... Uh... How do I say this, er..." She looked around, a slightly frantic expression on her face as she tried to word her thoughts as best she could. Len shook his head, chuckling under his breath. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a close embrace.

Even as she rested her head on his shoulder, she couldn't help but feel shocked by his actions. "L-Len, what are you doing?" she cried out nervously.

Len snickered as he pulled her closer. "You have a crush on me, don't you? And don't lie to me," he cooed softly in her ears.

"Eh?! H-h-how'd you know?" She could practically feel her face growing redder and redder by the second.

"You've obviously never seen your face when you're deep in thought. I can read you like an open book, you know," he teased her. He released her then, but his hands gripped her by the waist. He stared into her clear, green eyes, and she stared back into his.

"Just be honest with me. Do you like me?" He asked her gently. She looked down in embarrassment before turning away from him.

"I don't like you, Len..." Len blinked a few times. His gaze fell to the grass, and his heart along with it. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Slowly, he released Gumi, but just as he was about to pull his hands back, she reached out and grabbed them, her fingers intertwining with his.

"I don't like you, Len..." she repeated timidly. "I... I-I love you..." She released his hands and turned away, as if she herself couldn't believe what she'd just said.

Len looked up at her incredulously. Hearing those words, he felt his spirits soar once more. He wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He felt her jump a bit at how close he was, but she eventually relaxed. He scratched his head before he began talking.

"I know this is gonna sound a bit silly, but I've loved you for a really long time, Gumi." She turned around to face him. He gulped, noting how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. He opened his mouth to continue, but she placed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Len, do you love me?" She looked at him, a hopeful yet serious look in her eyes.

"Of course I do, Gumi. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before this, I was just scared that you wouldn't feel the same way about me, and I was scared I would lose you, and-"

The feeling of something soft moving against his lips stopped him from saying anything more. She shivered against him as he pulled her close, and he felt her fingers grip his hair. _She tastes so sweet, just like caramel, _he thought to himself. She whimpered as he pulled away, but he knew they were both out of breath.

He chuckled as he patted her once more. "Would you believe me if I told you that was my first kiss?" Seeing Gumi's dumbstruck expression only served to make him laugh more. "I'm serious, you just stole my first kiss," he reassured her.

"Unbelievable..." was all she could say. She put a hand to her mouth, still in shock. Len embraced her once more, enjoying the sweet smell of her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't confess to you first, Gumi."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt earlier," she murmured shyly as she wrapped her arms around him. A few minutes of silence passed as they held each other. A thought crossed Len's mind, and he chuckled quietly. Gumi, who had been staring at the sunset as she lay against him, looked at him curiously, wondering what had caused him to laugh.

"Funny... It's like in that video game I played... 'To lose is to find, and to find is to lose.' That's what they said. I lost Miku, but instead I found you." He looked down to see Gumi blushing like mad yet again before he continued. "And after finding you, I lose my first kiss." He smiled as he twirled a lock of her hair.

"I still can't believe that I was your first..." She looked up at him, still in disbelief.

"What can I say?" Len shrugged.

"Nothing." With a grin on her face, she pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to his again.

* * *

**A/N: My first time writing something fluff-related. Leave some tips for me in the review box below if you think I could have done better. No flaming, thanks.**


End file.
